Nightingale
by Lunabell Star
Summary: Maria Zatara Grayson is the daughter of Nightwing and Zatanna. 7 years ago she traveled through time and saved the team from Joker. Now, as Nightingale, she must uncover the truth about her mothers dissappearence.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: You've alreadTerra's this chapter, ok look I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. I've Been Very busy but now I am back. **

**Plz enjoy. :)**

**(Don't hate me, and no death threats PLZ)**

**Bludhaven**

**12:30pm**

Nightwing stood above the dark ally. It was eerily quiet, but that would change in a little bit. He carefully held the scanner as it searched for heat signatures. Beep.

Beep.

Bingo.

There they were, three masked men carrying several big trunks. None of which were legal. Nightwing's mask furrowed and he jumped onto one of the thugs. "OOFF, Crap! It's Nightwing!" one of the men set down his cargo and took out a receiver, "Yo boss it's Nightwing! Send back up!" Nightwing spun around and kicked the mans face. 'Two down one to-' Nightwings thought was interrupted as he saw several vans pull up. About 20 men in black suits flowed out of each van, carrying orange glowing sticks ( if any one can tell me what they're really card I'd appreciate it.) They were Black mask's henchmen. Nightwing lowered his current fighting stance as they surrounded him.

To the henchmen's suprise he smirked. A sudden high pitched cackle echoed through the ally. A dark, small form jumped from a nearby rooftop and landed with a thump infront of Nightwing. It was a girl. She wore a black and white uniform that was sort of like a checkerboard. While on one side of her mask was black with a white eye, the other half was white with a black eye. She wore a white button up blouse with a black N that stretched across most of her upper body. Shorts that we're also half white and half black covered tights that were the opposite of the shorts. ( So under her shorts there was one black half tight, that went under the white part of her shorts. And on the other side there was a white half tight went under the black side of her shorts.) her boots were worn in the same manor. Finally her back was adorned with a black cape with a white under belly.

"Who are you?" one of the thugs asked slightly snickering. The girl frowned. "Nightingale, official partner to Nightwing." The men laughed at the anger in her voice. Nightingale growled under her breath and threw several birderangs then shouted, "NRUT MEHT OTNI STEN!" The birderangs flashed as they turned into titanium cable nets, completely enveloping about 13 of the henchmen. The rest yelled in rage as they closed in on Nnightwing and Nightingale. "Maneuver 7?" Nightwing asked as Nightingale stood back to back with him. "Let's do it boss." she replied. Nightingale turned to face her mentor as he bent down cupping his hands. As soon as she stepped into his hands, Nightwing launched her up into the air. Nightingale then twisted her position into a flying kick onto two of the men. Nightwing smiled at his protege and he quickly went two beat the rest.

About 30 minutes later, both Nightwing and Nightingale stood over a good 100 henchman. "Whew that was fun." Nightingale said, wiping her brow. Nightwing laughed. "So you had a good time?" Nightingale flipped up to a nearby fire escape. "Heck yeah I did!" Nightwing jumped up next to her. "Well, happy birthday baby bird." Nightingale looked up at her mentor smiling. "Thanks... Dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Hey guys this is chapter two! **

**Gotham City **

**December 10 **

**14:55 PM**

"Maria! Someone's here to see you!" Dick Grayson called out to his 11 year old, who within a few short hours, would be turning 12.

Maria skipped down the staircase of Wayne Manor.

She wore a very pretty dark purple top with jean shorts. Her hair was put up in a headband. "Hey there Birthday girl!" came a happy-go-lucky voice from the door way. "Uncle Wally! Artemis!" Maria called waving. "Hey Izzy!" A girl about a year older than Maria came up from behind Wally. She was rather tall for her age with green eyes and blonde hair, tied up in two braids. She wore a green T with long skin tight jeans. "Hey there ninja!" Izzy said high fiving Maria. The two had been best friends since they were 1. "Hey look! Here come Megan and Conner." Artemis said pointing to the two. (Yeah everyone knows who Nightwing is now) Megan was carrying a present with Conner holding about a mountain more. "Hey hope were not late!" Megan called. "Hey Megan, Conner!" Dick said. "Hey where's Beast Boy?" Izzy asked. "Oh he's right there." Megan said pointing to a green fly on the door frame. Once they all came inside, Beast boy morphed back into his human form. "Happy Birthday Maria!" he cried picking up Maria in a bone crushing hug. "Luv ya too." she squeaked.

Bruce wasn't exactly thrilled that Maria wanted to have her party at Wayne Manor, but if that darned pouty face commanded it it happened. So he, Barbara, and Tim helped get everything ready for it, though they kinda went shopping earlier for a "Big Surprise Present". Dick didn't know what they were up too, but Bruce assured him it wasn't an exploding cake. It was something WAY better. Tim had seemed pretty darned excited, and Dick new if he had that smile on his face, something was up.

"Hey, Dick, you know you're only one year away from the teen years." Wally said nudging his best friend. "Yeah, thanks for reminding me." Dick scowled. Wally laughed. "Look dude, I can tell you right now, you are dead if you STILL havent mastered that pouty face yet." Dick raised an eyebrow. Though it was true. All Maria had to do was make her eyes all sad and big to manipulate people. "She's growing up too fast." Dick said sighing. "Hmmm hmmm." Wally said. "Dude remember when she came too the past?" Dick nodded. It had been really cool to meet his child when he was only 13. It wasn't more than about 20 years after that he learned something very surprising.

~Flash Back~

"Dick!" Zatanna called. Nightwing looked up to see his wife run towards him. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Remember twenty years ago?" Zatanna said. "When our daughter from the future came?" It didn't take long for Dick to peice together what she was really getting at. "Wh-what are you really trying to say?"

Zatanna was smiling. "Dick, I'm pregnant!" Dick stared. Then, "OH MY GOSH REALLY?!"

"Really!"

~ End of Flashback~

Dick grimaced. 3 short years later, he took her. Maria, who was just 3 years old, lost her mother to-

"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Maria said, pulling her fathers shirt. " Come on! We're starving!"

"Ok Maria calm down."

About two hours later, Tim, Barbara and Bruce came back with a huge box that had holes in the lid. "Hey Maria!" Tim called holding the box. "I think you missed one!" Maria jumped from her seat and ran over excitedly. She took the box carefully. "Unless you wanna start a bad relationship, don't shake the box." Barbara said with a smile. Maria cocked her head in slight confusion. Though, she just shrugged it off and set the box down on the marble floor. "This present isn't going to attack me is it?" she asked, recalling what had happened last year at her party. "Nope, it's a little small to do that." Bruce said. Maria lifted the lid slowly, getting ready to flip backwards. But nothing squirted her, or jumped at her. Instead a little kitten peeked it's head out and mewed. "Oh My GOSH! It's so cute!" She cried picking the little black kitten up. "Well we did hire the best 'cat' judger" Barbara said nudging Bruce jokingly. Every one in the room awwed at the sight. "What's his name?" Maria asked. "Well that's up to you." Tim said.

Maria thought a moment. "Hmm well he is black kinda like ally ways, so how bout… Shadow?"

"Shadow it is then."

Suddenly, a flash erupted above them. Maria screamed and ran to her father, who immediately stepped protectively in front of her. Shadow nuzzled into Maria's arms. The others stepped closer to them. Then a wicked voice echoed in the room. "Hello, Nightwing I'm Back!"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: *Crawls** **out of bottomless pitt with sign beside it reading: "Writers block, enter, you die."**

**"I SURVIVED!"**

**Whoo hoo! I updated! Ok guys I'm sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy with school and I'm questioning my ability to even finish this story. Cause, I'm gonna be honest with you. I have absolutely NO IDEA where this is going. I have no name for the bad guy, no well defined plot, and well, you get the idea.**

**So if you have ANY ideas for this story PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PM me!**

**Ok by now your probably like: JUST**

**SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!**

**So without further ado**

**CHAPTER THREE:D**

The voice echoed along the walls, strong winds ripped through the building. Dick stood frozen in place as he stared at the vortex above him.

"You..."

"That's right Nighty it's me, hope you enjoyed the twelve years I gave you to be with your daughter."

"No... NO NO NO NO! YOURE NOT TAKING HER! NOT NOW NOT EVER!"

"Sorry Nighty but Maria is mine!"

Maria looked up at her father. "Dad? Wh-what's he talking about? Who is that?"

Dick looked back at Maria and grabbed her up in his arms.

"It's ok Maria, it's nothing."

Maria knew that her father would only pick her up if he thought she was in danger.

"C'mon Nighty, no point in defying you're fate. You know what your wife said exactly 9 years ago."

Flash Back

Nightwing stood next to Zatanna, looking up at the hooded man before them. "What do you want?!"

"I work for Klarion, the lord of chaos! He has sent me here to inflict pain and suffering on you heroes!"

Nightwing smirked. "So you're just an errand boy." The hooded man scowled. "Shut up!" Zatanna joined in. "You must be so proud." she stated sarcastically.

"I wouldnt say such things if I were you."

"Oh yeah," Nightwing asked "why not?"

The hooded man grinned devilishly.

"Isn't there a little someone that you should be protecting?"

Nightwing and Zatanna's eyes widened in fear as the realized what he was talking about.

The hooded man lifted his hand and raised a sleeping toddler with a mystical force.

Maria.

"Let her go!" Zatanna cried.

"Heh, what's the matter? You changing your mind now?"

"What do you want?" Nightwing asked, his fists tightening.

"I want a trade. Your daughter, or your wife. You pick Nighty."

End of flash back.

"Who are you?!" Maria cried.

"Hmmm. I'll let Nightwing explain to you. Any who Nighty. Your wife agreed to come with me. If your daughter could be spared. Well, since you agreed to that, you agreed to giving Maria to me after exactly 9 years."

Dick growled, "You tricked me. TELL ME WHERE ZATANNA IS!"

"Nightwing, she's gone I thought we had established that."

"No she's not! She can't be!"

"Sorry, but unless you jump dimensions you're never getting her back. Ill give you 1 week then, I'm taking her."

With that the light vanished.

(Just so ya know everyone else was just staring so no voice from the rest.)


End file.
